


an appropriate time for smilies

by hulklinging



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was taught not to stare, but sometimes he really can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an appropriate time for smilies

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - "I’m an artist and you have a really nice face so would you mind if I drew you? AU".

"He's gorgeous."

"Are you going to keep saying that, or are you going to go talk to him?" Kate mutters into her coffee. Billy takes his eyes off of the boy at the table in the corner just long enough to glare at her.

"What? He's sitting alone. Just go over and say hi. If you keep staring, he's gonna notice eventually anyway."

"He's probably just waiting for someone." Billy sneaks another glance in his direction. He really is stunning, staring down at a notebook that's in his lap, coffee growing cold in front of him. He's got the kind of face that should be on billboards, and when he turns his head to stare out the window (See? Waiting for someone), there's a flash of metal through his ear.

"Yeah. Waiting for you." Kate kicks him in the shin, which is really uncalled for. "Go on, then."

Billy is just about to do that, really. Maybe. Okay, probably not. Then he looks back over, one more time, and stares a moment too long. The blonde looks up, and his eyes meet Billy's.

Billy looks away as quick as he can, his cheeks burning. Kate starts at his sudden movement, and drags her eyes away from her phone, where she's probably been livetweeting the whole situation.

"Shit, Billy, what'd you do?" She's muttering, and there are footsteps approaching them _oh no_

"Hey," says a low, rich voice that Billy really cannot handle. "Sorry if this is weird, but I couldn't help noticing you staring at me..."

Billy looks up at the guy, who has come to stand by their table. Kate's expression was smooth and calm, but Billy knew her well enough to see through this bullshit to the mortification underneath.

"Uh, I, um. I might. Have been staring, that is. Perhaps." A beat. "Sorry?"

The other guy's face is a little red. Hopefully it's with embarrassment and not, you know, righteous fury. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to apologize."

Kate kicks him under the table. Again. He's gonna have bruises, so that every time he looks down at his legs he will remember the day he got caught being really pathetic and gay by a cute Starbucks patron.

There's a silence. Billy is probably supposed to be talking.

"Noted! Next time I stare at you, I will do so unapologetically."

This time, the kick and resulting bruise does nothing to detract from the utter horror at his own words. But by some miracle the boy is laughing.

"Awesome," he says. Awesome. Good to know. "I actually came over here to ask if I could sketch you? It doesn't have to be right now, if you're busy," he glances between him and Kate. "But sometime? If you want. I'm a Fine Arts major, it's for a project, I promise. And when I caught you staring, I realized you had a really nice face."

Billy Kaplan - had a really nice face can go on his tombstone. In fact, he should probably give someone a call and have them start carving that right away, because he had probably died sometime during that compliment.

"I... Thanks? I guess I would be down with being sketched."

For one terrible moment, Billy thinks he's totally misunderstood, that he was asking Kate instead or something. Then, a big grin splits across the guy's face.

"Great! That's great. I'm Teddy, here, I'll give you my number..." He reaches into his bag and pulls out a pen, then pulls Billy's unused napkin over so he can write on it. "Just text me with a time that works for you? I'd love for it to happen in the next week or so..."

All previous appointments and engagements fly from Billy's mind. "I can definitely do that."

This earns him another grin. "Great."

He's said great three times in the last thirty seconds. Billy finds himself able to forgive him. "I'm Billy, by the way."

"And I'm Kate!" says Kate, butting in, and it's Billy's turn to kick her under the table. She ignores him, and shoots Teddy her most charming look. "I'm the straight friend."

Billy makes a strangled noise of pure shock. Teddy glances from Kate to him and back again. His ears are bright red.

"Uh, nice to meet you both, then. Billy and Kate. Got it." He focuses his big blue eyes on Billy, and Billy is glad he's sitting down, because he's pretty sure he's melting. "I'll talk to you soon, then?"

"Of course," Billy breathes.

From inside Teddy's bag, a phone starts to ring. He searches for it, and catches it just as it stops ringing. He swears under his breath, which is enough to convince Billy that he hasn't accidentally stumbled into a modern fairy tale, and turns back towards them.

"I've gotta go. Thanks so much, again, Billy. Text me, okay?"

"Okay," says Billy, feeling dazed.

"Nice to meet you!" Kate calls out, as Teddy heads for the door in a hurry, phone already at his ear. He gives them a wave as he exits.

"Holy shit." That was real. This is happening.

Kate echoes the sentiment. "Holy _shit."_

He waits exactly five minutes before grabbing the napkin and typing in the number.

_I'm free tomorrow, after four?_

He's not the only eager one. Almost immediately comes the reply.

_Perfect! Meet me outside the library? The art building is a warren so I'll lead you to the studio instead of bothering with a room number._

That's a lot easier than showing up an hour early because he'd be terrified of being late.

_Sounds good._

Teddy replies with a simple _:)_.

Kate grabs the phone and groans. "Is that a smilie face? Oh my gosh. Just marry him, Billy. Kiss him and marry him. Immediately."

"You're ridiculous," is his response. Still, he can't help himself.

 _:)_ he replies. 


End file.
